Sins Before the Altar
by Exploding Your Universe
Summary: Cross Marian meets Komui Lee for the first time. - Cross/Komui


**Sins Before the Altar**: Chapter One; Children of God**  
><strong>A _D. Gray-man_ Fanfiction  
>By Exploding Your Universe<p>

* * *

><p>Mother Maria stared hard at the Exorcist. "You're a horrible caretaker," she rasped and drank from her glass. After it was empty she slammed it on the table and pointed an accusing finger at Cross Marian. "Leaving him in a different country alone while you go off and do something completely dangerous, horrible! You could have had at least the decency to bring him back here so we could watch him."<p>

The redheaded man shed his General's coat and folded it over the back of the chair that he sat in, across from Mother Maria. "Have you baby him, you mean. He won't learn how to take care of himself I hovered and constantly saved his ass. Timcanpy's with him," Cross said as that made the difference. He reached for a bottle and didn't even bother with the glass as he drank from it.

A thoughtful expression appeared on his face when he lowered the wine bottle. "As for the 'do something completely dangerous', I would disagree," he said. "The Earl is currently at his weakest; his followers are not appearing since Neah's delay; only Dreams is with him, this is the perfect time to keep tabs on him."

The old woman said nothing and poured herself another glass. Cross glanced around. "Where's Ba-Ba?"

"He went to the market for me."

Nothing had changed in this hollow church. He would bet if he went upstairs, Allen's circus luggage would still be in the closets. What's the use of returning here of all places when he should be out finding the Earl's whereabouts? Here, it was silent and secluded from the road.

"We're not alone, if that's what you're thinking."

General Cross looked back at Mother Maria, a frown crossing his features. Not exactly, but it was on the path of it, and a little more thinking would have brought him to it.

He smirked. "What are you talking about, old hag-" Cross dodged the bottle thrown at him and ignored the woman's huff of _You've picked up quite a mouth on you, Father-_- "Two's company. You have Ba-Ba, of course you're quaint."

"We have a third, now," she replied.

Laughing harshly, Cross said, "I'm not even staying a full day."

"Not you, you twit."

The General ceased immediately and looked at her silently, waiting for a explanation. Several moments passed and nothing was said, and his face bore absolute irritation and impatience. "Well?" he prompted with an edge in his voice. "You're not picking up strays, are you?"

Then quite suddenly there was a clearing of throat and a knock at the door. Cross turned in his seat to face the tall man at the door. He had long dark hair tied in a ponytail, with glasses and a traditional Chinese attire. The stray gave him a curious glance before addressing Mother Maria.

"I will be retiring to my room for the rest of the day, Mother," he said. His voice was quiet. "The clothes have been hung to dry."

She nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Komui," she said, and the man left. The both of them waited a few moments before she spoke. "His name is Komui Lee. His younger sister was taken by the Church because she is an accommodator." The General jerked in surprise. "He came across this place because he's trying to find the Black Order and the Rose Cross is on the flag outside."

Maria took a long sip before saying: "Komui's views are against the Order. He doesn't believe it's right, to take children into the War."

Cross frowned. "How old is his sister?"

"Probably a year or so older than Allen," Mother replied, and Cross looked at the doorway where Komui Lee had stood. His company continued, "Finding Innocence at such a young age is rare and a deliverance, but also very dangerous for the child. You know those _rumors_ I hear when I stand among the Cardinals..."

He shook his head and turned back around. "Those are just ridiculous rumors, busy-body. I've been through every level of the Order; there are no experiments happening there. You cannot force accommodators, nor a stronger Synchronization without breaking something valuable first, _like their goddamn mind_. This is common knowledge." He was given a skeptical hum at this.

"Still," the grayed woman said, "I suppose she would have an advantage of those who come into the Order without experience. Komui told me he bought her shoes for her recent birthday. They awoke into Innocence when Akuma attacked their home, and she destroyed them."

Cross laid a hand unthinkingly on Judgement. "Another Equipment, then, and having Innocence find the user makes the initial bonding that much more stronger." He frowned thoughtfully and backtracked: "You said he was trying to find the Black Order, but he's against it. What does he plan on doing? Family and friends of the Exorcist are not allowed within the Church to _visit_; the Council believes it would distract the Exorcists."

"He wants to take her home." Brown eyes widened in surprise and the old lady nodded. "It's a futile dream, I know, which is why I won't let him leave here if he persists in continuing. Komui doesn't realise it yet, but he's never going to see his sister again."

The General scowled. "I hate pity cases." He took another long drink from the bottle then stood and gathered his coat in his arms. "I will be retiring to my room as well, Mother, but I expect dinner." With that comment, she wasn't going to warn him that Komui had already retired in his room and Cross would need to relocate in Allen's old one. The bed still smelled of urine in the _right_ weather.

"Ungrateful sleaze-bag."

"Old hag."

And he left the hall. Mother Maria took her time with her glass and looked out the window. There were clouds rolling in from the North; Ba-Ba would hopefully be back soon or he would be stuck in town until the storm passed. Father Cross Marian would be stuck here, too, if he didn't leave soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> When I first saw the chapter title of 206, I thought 'Oh, lookit! We're getting inside scoop of where Grave of Maria is! (cuz where the hell did she _go_?)', but it seems the woman is named Maria. Her sight is the premonition. She's also called Mother a lot, probably Ba-Ba's surrogate or something, but I'm using it in the sense that she's a (retired) Mother Superior.

Their location is very church-seeming, especially on the first few pages of the chapter, so who's supposed to lead the sermon when Father Cross isn't there? Mother Maria. Though, admittedly, it doesn't seem so church-like anymore when older Allen appears by the end. Just more cottage dwelling.

The start of the want of this story actually started a few hours ago when re-reading the last chapter to wonder why 207 is being delayed. And I thought: "it's so sad you're dead, Cross. You look very pretty in Hoshino's new artstyle. What would Komui say~~" Cuz, you know, I'm an avid shipper and whatnot. Then came the thought of: "how in the hell did Komui actually get into the Order? Who hired him? Family members seem to be a big no-no there."

But anyway, I ramble and it's late.


End file.
